


Let's keep it Short!

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Reveal, haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After an accident at Future Industries, Asami has to find a way to reveal her new hairdo to Korra! Can she get over the stress?





	Let's keep it Short!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewillowtree3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thewillowtree3).



> The idea for this came on a whim, I wanted to do something cute and fun with these two. Dedicated to tumblr user thewillowtree3, thank you so much for being such a positive and sweet member of the fandom! This one's for you! <3

Asami walked up and down the halls, when she reached the end, she would turn around and go back the way she came. You’re pacing, she told herself, you never pace. The young woman stopped and took a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair, a pit formed in her stomach. She’s going to kill me…

~~~

The day started out just like all the others. Asami would wake up six thirty sharp and get a shower in, she’d let Korra sleep an extra half hour or so before the two started breakfast. Then they’d enjoy some quiet time to talk before going their separate ways, Korra on whatever Avatar duty she had and Asami would head over to Future Industries. That day, her team was experimenting with some new patents for a brand new type of engine, one that would be much more economical for the fuel intake and could take more abuse from the driver in the long run. Asami was especially excited to get this particular model out because it would be the first new luxury car from Future Industries since the Kuvira attacks and Spirit Portal controversies that came shortly after. It was long overdue for everyone to start going back to their lives and pretend it was all normal once again…

Then… the explosion happened. To everyone’s relief, there were no casualties and no major injuries, the explosion was contained in one room and the most damage that happened was property and a few non-fatal burns. The worst was a young man with second degree burns on his hands, but thankfully the doctor checked him out the same day. Asami suffered a bad bump on her head from a flying piece of metal and her favorite light jacket was an easy target for flames. In her rush to tear the jacket off, her hair was caught up in the chaos. The ebony locks she tied back in an ostrich horse tail lit up like a candle, she was incredibly lucky that someone noticed and threw their coat over her.

“I can’t thank you enough for that, Yamato.” Said Asami as they all mingled outside of the warehouse. “That could have gotten much uglier than it had to, how can I make it up to you?”

The young man simply blushed and tried to stand up tall. “Oh well, think nothing of it Miss Sato, all in a day’s work I guess.” He chuckled. “I-I guess just buy me a new coat and we call it even?”

Asami laughed. “Sounds like a deal to me!”

Another member of the team, a middle aged woman named Lupita, came forward. “We will have to start from scratch, clearly something was overlooked in the designs.”

Asami nodded, “Right, a detonation like this can’t have been a fluke.” She turned to the others. “Let’s all take the rest of the day to clear our heads and try to figure out what went wrong here.”   
Everyone sighed in relief and went their separate ways.

“You should probably spend the afternoon at the salon, Miss Sato.” Said Lupita with a wink and a chuckle. Asami blinked, her mind blank at the comment. Lupita giggled and ran a hand through her short bob. Asami mirrored the gesture and felt the blood drain from her face. Lupita gave a sympathetic look and trotted off to her satomobile, leaving Asami to run to the nearest reflective surface.

She nearly screamed when she saw the damage, nearly half of the hair on her right side was taken almost up to her ear. Asami was never one to publicly boast about her looks, her father did enough of that for her when he paraded her around his dinner parties growing up, but she did take a lot of pride in how she presented herself. Her hair was her favorite physical feature, it was thick, bold, came down in beautiful waves, it was her main weapon when trying to seduce an Equalist guard or Earth Kingdom soldier. And now it was an arson victim. Asami practically flew to the nearest hair dresser, money wasn’t an option, this had to be fixed…

~~~

“It’s not so bad…” Asami said out loud as she checked herself in the mirror for the twentieth time that day. Naga was sprawled out on the floor behind her, her tail lazily thumping against the floor. Asami leaned back and propped her hands on her hips. “It’s bold, all the girls these days are doing it now. I mean, Korra did it after all, and she rocks it!” A grin began to spread over the young woman’s face. “Yeah, and Lin, she’s powerful, it kinda-…” Asami leaned against a wall and slid to the floor. “Why did I have to mention Lin?” She thumped the back of her head against the wall. “That’s mean, don’t do that…” She mumbled to herself. She glanced over to the clock and jumped, it was nearly six and Korra was due home any minute now. “I was supposed to be figuring out how to break it to her!” Asami scrambled to her feet and jogged to a window, there was Korra heading back in her little motor bike. Asami spun around and began pacing again. “Oh Naga, what do I do?”

The polar bear dog perked at the mention of her name and lazily got to her feet. She plodded over to Asami and leaned into her. Asami couldn’t help but sigh and reach up to scratch Naga behind an ear. “Thanks, girl…” Asami whispered, she suddenly stopped when an idea snaked its way into her head. She smiled up at the polar bear dog and said, “wanna help me out with this?” Naga’s tail began to wag again.

~~~

“I’m home!” Called Korra as she shut the door behind her. Her blue eyes glanced around the main room as she shrugged off her coat. “Anybody here?” She called. The familiar thumps of Naga’s footprints were her answer, Korra grinned as Naga trotted over to her and thumped her forehead against the young woman’s chest. “Hey girl, you seen Asami? I saw her satomo-“ Korra blinked when she noticed the folded letter hanging from Naga’s mouth. The polar bear dog was quick to relinquish the letter in favor of more pets, she laid on the floor as Korra scanned the letter. In a flash, Korra was sprinting down the hallway, nearly crashing into the bedroom door. She caught herself, and paused a moment before gently knocking three times. “A-Asami? I got your letter, what is this about an accident at work? Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine, I just… Well, can you turn around? Face away from the door?” Asami called from the other side.

Korra threw her arms out. “Turn around? Asami, what is this? Were you threatened again?” Korra said.

“I promise, I’m okay, can you just tell me when you’ve turned around?” Asami said, her voice was still soft and calm as ever. Korra chewed the inside of her lip as she turned away from the door.

Crossing her arms, Korra shook her head and said. “Okay, I’m not facing the door…” Her heart pounded against her chest, she couldn’t help but assume something extreme anymore, but trusted Asami enough to keep herself from tearing the door down. She heard the door open, the sound of Asami straightening her clothes, a deep breath.

“Okay, turn around.”

When they were facing each other, Korra’s jaw dropped. There was Asami, she was okay, a little bruised on the forehead, but a smile on her face. Korra took a step back. Instead of the black cascades that fell past her shoulders, Asami’s hair was cut, cropped back to just below her ears, and fell in the most perfect curls. Whoever did the styling seemed to have fun with the project, the hair was side-swept and left to dangle down to Asami’s chin, allowing the waves to have more freedom. The style reminded Korra of Suyin, but with a more modern twist to it. Asami fidgeted, standing there in the doorway and waiting for Korra to say something. The Avatar tilted her head, a smile creeping over her lips. “Asami…” she said. “When did you get so HOT?”

Asami doubled over and busted out laughing. “What? That’s all you’ve got to say?” She said. 

Korra stepped forward and put her hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders. “Oh wow, look at that!” She leaned from the left to right, getting in as many angles as she could. “You are KILLING this! And you were so worried?”

Asami took her by the hands, trying not to let herself get teary eyed. “I dunno, I didn’t know if you would like it for not!” 

Korra pulled Asami in for a hug. “Oh please, Asami, it’s your head! Besides, I think you rock the short look better than I do!” They pulled away and Korra made an exaggerated thinking face, “Hmm, maybe not BETTER than I do.” She ran a hand through her bob and flicked it behind her.

Asami thumped her girlfriend on the shoulder. “Is that supposed to be who I think it is?” She laughed. Korra bolted from the room, Asami followed after her. They chased each other through the Sato mansion until they tired themselves out, then flopped down on the couch in the main living room. Asami was leaning against Korra’s shoulder, who couldn’t help herself from running a hand through the freshly cut locks. “Don’t scare me like that next time,” Korra playfully mumbled. “I thought you were hurt.”

Asami sighed, taking Korra’s free hand in hers. “Yeah, well, a lady has her priorities. This one likes to make sure her girlfriend approves of her new looks.”

Korra laughed. “You wanna cut your hair? It’s all good on my end, hell, it’ll get fun reactions from Mako and Bolin!”

Asami tilted her head up with a sly look. “Is that a challenge? Should I get it shaved next?”

The two paused for a moment, before bursting into fits of laughter.


End file.
